Help me
by brrrr
Summary: Dois corações destruídos.Duas almas quebradas,gêmeas.O que fazer quando aquele que se ama está tão traumatizado com o amor quanto você? -Nós precisamos um do outro, Jazz.Mas nos precisamos inteiros. Essas metades não são o suficiente.- AxJ RxE ExB JxN


**Capítulo 1 - Depois da chuva**

Ela correu. E correu, e correu e correu novamente. As lágrimas embaçavam os olhos, impedindo-a de ver para onde ia. Isso também não importava o bastante. O que importava, naquele momento, era que estava machucada. E não pensava nos machucados que sangravam, um bem na têmpora e mais um monte de arranhões pelo corpo, incluindo vergões pela pele branca. O da barriga doía excepcionalmente. Mas ela tinha que correr. Pela vida, pelo sol, por ela. Talvez não chegasse a lugar nenhum, mas tinha que tentar.

Quando finalmente suas pernas cederam e não pôde mais dar um passo, começou a se arrastar pelas calçadas. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

_Ele me achou_, pensou com horror. _Oh, Deus, ele me achou._

Fechou os olhos e trincou o maxilar, esperando o pior. Mais pancadas, mais palavras duras, nada de amor. O amor que ela tanto espera ter. Respirou fundo.

-Moça, posso te ajudar?

Aquela não era a voz de Maximilian. Abriu os olhos novamente, procurando o homem desconhecido. Com o restante de força que tinha, virou-se para olhá-lo. Era um jovem, de jeans gastos, camiseta preta de alguma banda de rock e jaqueta jeans. Se deu ao luxo de achá-lo atraente e despojado. Trazia um violão colado às costas, o cabelo louro em ondas por cortar despenteado e olhos azuis encantadores e preocupados.

Tudo começou a ficar escuro, ela não podia resistir.

-Não desmaia! – ele pediu, inclinando-se para mais perto – Fale comigo! Como é seu nome?

Era uma força tão grande para falar... Tanto esforço...

Ele insistiu. –Vou te levar pra um hospital. Me diga seu nome, por favor!

Fazendo um esforço inumano, conseguiu sussurrar. –Alice. – e juntou o restante da força para perguntar – E o seu?

-Jasper. – ele sorriu de lado.

Se ela não estivesse tão mal, retribuiria o sorriso encantador com seu riso de sininhos. Mas não ali, não ainda. Estava quebrada, destruída, traumatizada. Mas ainda acreditava.

-Não me leve para o hospital. – murmurou, para desmaiar logo em seguida.

_Jasper's POV_

Naquela noite, o pub estava excepcionalmente lotado. Aquilo me animava: quanto mais gente, mais couvert para a banda. Como eu era parte da banda, mais couvert para mim também!

Fechei os olhos enquanto deixava meus dedos se moverem instintivamente nas cordas do violão. Era hora do refrão, e a voz de Emmett se juntou à minha e a das sei lá quantas pessoas que estavam no local. A energia fluía deliciosamente, e aquela era a única hora em que eu conseguia me desligar de _tudo_. Naquela hora, eu esquecia da briga por bens que se tornara a separação de meus pais, de minha fútil e carente irmã mais nova, do meu sangue clamando por nicotina e do alívio que um baseado me daria. Naquela hora, a música era a droga mais eficiente, a perfeita e sem contra-indicações. Toquei a última nota, e, escutando os aplausos do público, agradeci e matei o que restara do conhaque no copo ao meu lado, no chão do palco.

-Fica por aqui, Jasper? - Edward perguntou, já junto de Bella, nossa agente e sua namorada, e de Emmett, que comia uma garota com os olhos - Maria falou de esticar a noite na casa dela, achei que seria uma boa...

Maria.

Meu estômago revirou, enojado. Bastou um olhar para que Bella captasse a mensagem e sorrisse amigavelmente.

-Ele está cansado, Ed. - me arrumou uma desculpa. Agradeci com o olhar - Mas amanhã apareça lá em casa, Jazz. O lobo disse que ia fazer um salmão, Nessie está chegando do Oregon. Leve Rose. - acrescentou com um sorriso.

-Sem falta. - acenei um adeus, dei um tapa na nuca de Emmett, que revidou com um soco na minha barriga, e saí, ignorando os olhares das malditas tietes que confundiam seu desejo de status com amor. Ou era simplesmente vontade de dar, no fim das contas. Mas, naquela noite, eu já estava saturado de toda aquela superficialidade.

Aos vinte e seis anos, eu era, nas palavras de Edward, um "riquinho rebelado contra o próprio dinheiro". Para Emmett, eu era apenas um "babaca emo". Eu não me preocupava em me auto-rotular. Rótulos não cabiam na minha vida desregrada e louca de músico problemático e ovelha negra da família mais bizarra e vendida do planeta. Meu pai, um filho da puta que comia qualquer ser que usasse saias, era um desses multimilionários donos de empresas de Softwares. Não muito melhor que ele era minha mãe, uma herdeira que casara por interesse e, vendo que separada ganharia mais dinheiro que casada, optou pelo desquite vinte e sete anos depois de casada. Por mim, eles que se matassem, separassem e casassem de novo quantas vezes os interessasse, o estrago em mim já estava feito e não havia volta. Depois de anos de descaso de ambos, aprendi a me virar e a criar uma barreira contra os loucos que me colocaram no mundo. Mas não era apenas eu. Existia Rosalie. Rosalie, sua futilidade, seu sorriso e sua insistência e acreditar que tudo poderia ser resolvido. Ela estava se quebrando na frente de todos nós, e o único que notava era eu. Não, Mamãe a Papai Hale estavam muito preocupados com seus próprios umbigos para notar a destruição de sua filha de dezessete anos.

Aos vinte e seis anos, além de dar conta da minha própria vida, eu tinha que ajudar minha irmã mais nova a não destruir a dela.

Tão logo saí do pub, acendi um cigarro, que apagou com a porra da chuva. Estava tarde, mas eu decidi que o apartamento que alugava não era tão longe assim dali, e resolvi ir andando, talvez com a esperança de que a água lavasse todo aquele peso sobre as minhas costas.

Havia acabado de virar a última esquina quando notei uma figura caída no chão em frente à entrada do meu prédio. A chuva já havia passado há alguns minutos, mas a pessoa estava bem molhada. E machucada. Tanto sangue! Corri mais para perto, e notei que se tratava de alguém muito pequeno. Uma criança, talvez. Quando me inclinei para a pessoa é que notei que se tratava de uma garota que teria por vlta da minha idade. O cabelo curto estava bagunçado, mas podia-se notar que erm bem cuidados. Ela tinha traços delicados e finos, parecendo quebrável, mais ainda com todos aqueles arroxeados pelo corpo. Estaria bêbada?

Coloquei a mão em seu ombro no exato instante em que ela tentara se arrastar, e a garota parou;

-Moça, posso te ajudar? - perguntei, ao notar que ela tensionara com a minha presença.

Seus corpo se acalmou, e ela voltou o rosto para mim, abrindo imensos olhos verdes que só mostravam de alguns segundos, eles se fecharam, e ela tombou o corpo levemente para trás, me forçando a segurá-la. -Não desmaia! Fala comigo! Como é o seu nome? - segundo Edward, eu precisava conversar com ela, deixando-a consciente, impedir ao máximo que ela desmaiasse. Onde estava aquele pseudo médico filho da puta quando eu precisava dele?

A mulher não respondeu, mas seus olhos se abriram novamente depois de um grande esforço. Ela olhou nos meus olhos, e eu não desviei o olhar.

-Vou te levar para um hospital! - porra, Edward, cadê você? - Me diga o seu nome, por favor!

A garota abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu verbalizar nada. Eu podia ver a força que fazia, e como aquilo estava gastando suas forças. -Alice. - finalmente disse, num sussurro inaudível - E o seu?

Não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ouvir sua voz de soprano, tão delicada. Então era Alice, curiosa até mesmo na hora de quase desmaio. Tive que responder sua pergunta.

-Jasper.

Ela assentiu sutilmente, e seu corpo pesou em meus braços. Não ficaria consciente por muito tempo. -Não me leve para o hospital... - murmurou antes de pender, desacordada, em meu colo.

Fiquei parado por alguns segundos, ainda captando o desespero em sua última fala. Sem saber porquê, a peguei no colo e acatei o pedido que me havia feito. Subi as escadas levando Alice comigo.

* * *

_E o começo é esse, pessoas. Eu, particularmente, sou LOUCA por Alisper. Espero que gostem!_


End file.
